Tannik
Tannik is the second Draconis Alma of Shadows. He is a Stellarian who was orphaned at birth but was eventually raised by Eoduun, the Dragon God of Darkness. He seeks to become as strong as he possibly can. Appearance Tannik almost always wears a very nice, expensive-looking, dark suit. He's of average height, and is of an eastern persuasion. He also has well-maintained, jet-black hair. When he decides to truly fight, however, he will don a pair of black cotton pants. When he wears these, its obvious that he is very muscled due to years of training. Personality Tannik is, first and foremost, a survivalist. He puts his own safety first, something he learned at a young age due to living on the streets. Tannik is also incredibly observant, and he can often fairly accurately gauge the strength of someone by the way they walk, the way they talk, and even just the look in their eyes. He promised himself long ago that he would become strong, and he's still very focused on this goal. He's well-mannered and generally polite. He can even make calling someone weak sound like a compliment. He's very cautious, and won't rush into a situation without gathering information about it first. History Tannik was orphaned at birth. However, a homeless man named Drader. He raised Tannik for awhile and taught him how to stay alive on the streets, but he succumbed to fever when Tannik was only four. Tannik spent the next six years alone, surviving. Eventually he was found by Eoduun, the Dragon God of Shadows, and made a Draconis Alma. Eoduun raised and taught Tannik, until the time came that Tannik decided he had learned all he could learn from the Dragon God. Tannik left to go find opponents who he could test his strength against as well as learn from. Tannik has very recently made his way to Drealms so that he may test himself against the Draconis Alma as well as whatever other worthy opponents reside there. Relationships Bug - May have basically told Bug to kill pieople and evolve. But he didn't mean to, I swear. Tak - Is interested in Tak. He may decide to fight the boy. Abilities Draconis Alma Shadow Magic - Tannik has complete control over shadows and, indirectly, light. He can blind opponents, move between shadows in an instant, and turn invisible, just to name a few abilities. Stellarian Adaptability - Tannik is a Stellarian, which means he has the ability to regrow limbs and make changes to his body in whatever way he deems fit, so long as he fully understands what is necessary to make this change. For instance, if he were to simply grow an arm, but know nothing about biology, he would likely end up with a useless arm without blood vessels or muscle. He requires enormous amounts of food due to this ability, however. Hand to Hand combat - Though he rarely needs to resort to it, Tannik is trained in fighting with his fists if magic isn't cutting it. Category:Character Category:Fantasy